eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Amir
"Crush me? Could never -- not in a million years. I'll crush you." - Amir Amir Darude 'was a powerful Sarradian who was often seen on battlefields in war; rarely for the same faction or cause, he was almost ''always doing it for his own gain. He was the last known wielder of '''Kaor's End before disappearing into the desert sometime in the year 980. Appearance Standing at a daunting 5'7, ''He looked anything ''but scary. As a Sarradian, his complexion was practically immaculate at all given times; even in his late thirties, it was not easy to determine his exact age. As a child, his color scheme -- with everything he would wear, was blue and gold. As he grew, and matured, his clothing choice had become much different; simply sporting simple clothes, black in color. Armor was always on him; wearing a black coat that draped shoulders while Kaor's End sat on his back -- as if he was always complimenting the thing. how gay of you amir holy shit. Abilities Amir was a master magi; having excellent ability in anything he used. It was extremely rare for anyone he fought to defeat him. Water; Amir used three of the basic elements; As a Sarradian with blue eyes, it was always clear that water was his first element. He often used his magic to trap people in large globes of water, to the point of suffocation before letting them go; in battle, using it for it's immense pushing and pulling power. He was a master Hydromancer; perhaps one of the best in his time. Wind; His first and foremost best -- and most prominent magic was not actually water, but wind. He used it's harsh, destructive properties to often defeat people in mere seconds in battle, becoming more dangerous the closer you tried to approach to him. It was always best to deal with him from far-range... While he was no Judas Hirano, he was still one of the stronger wind magi in that era. Ice; Being a user of water and wind magic, their combination came easily to him. Whether it be used to freeze people in place, to trap them, it was used with the rest of his magic; making his enemies shiver so that his attacks only felt that much worse. He was, arguably, the strongest ice mage of his time (since there were no others...). Earth; Finally, the basic element he used the least out of three was earth. Terramancy was never something he excelled in, but he knew how to use it; disorienting several people at once with the vigorous shaking of the earth -- or demonstrating the ability to block off escape with walls of earth magic, it was used just as well as his water or ice magic. Desert Fury; His most prized technique, Amir expressed this ability in harsh situations. It combined the ravaging nature of the winds, the merciful oasis that was hydromancy, and the crushing powers of the earth to channel the sands of the Sarab. The technique allowed him to best some of the strongest magi and swordsmen in Valmasia, even giving him a minor sense of control with fire magic. Slightly Above Average Strength; Despite being a completely magic-oriented mage, Amir had to lug around a three-hundred fifty pound, five foot tall cannon dubbed 'Kaor's End'. It won him many battles. . . But it was so heavy that he became stronger than MOST average mages. History Amir lived his entire life the way he had always; easily swayed. Born as the bastard grandson of Isir, a formerly prominent Sarradian and Adain of the Draco Nivis, he was an uneducated, dumb Sarradian who befriended the Rosengard children of Councilor Uther; becoming their 'best' friend, sporting a ribbon from one of them for his entire life; often in his hair. He'd never had bad aspirations and always wanted to do good! He grew into his teen years initially as a Custodian of Warsong, sporting the bracelets of Elenora Melym due to him being an ice magi with great potential in their eyes. He had small-time achievements such as defeating a Kaor Yokai at the ripe age of twelve, and often catching bandits here and there on Custodian missions. . . . Then he vanished for a short time, only reappearing for a few days before completely and wholly betraying Danarium. Rumors circulate that the Tilandrean prince, Ninurta Avharain -- courted him, convincing him to turn on his home and fight against them in the coming wars. However, such must've been rumors; for the Avharain married the prophet of the Cult of Belial instead of him. It is still not known if Amir was a member of the cult, or... Simply a soldier. He had been captured in the battle that became known as the Graveyard of Kings, returned to Danarium by a mercenary; Melavai. . . . Only to be released by Cade Kyros, a trade for a boy who would soon come to be known as Evander 'Red' Whitefall. '''He became a resident of Nostvale for a very short time, up until the apparent 'death' of '''Ariadne Avharain. It was said that he absconded with the body on scene; warranting a ten million crown bounty for taking the Queen's corpse. He remained on the run for a VERY short time, only to be captured by Kudana -- only to escape. . . Again, during an outbreak in Nostvale in which the Kaor 'queen' attempted to devour the city. From there did he flee to New Alteros, joining the Forsaken Bulwark as his. . . Last stop, on the road of being a traitor and backstabber. They had made many offers to him; alike the anti-material rifle, 'Kaor's End. '''From thereon, Amir helped to reclaim the Sarab -- and strike down many, many people of the 'opposition', whether it be Abram Falco or Balder Rosenberg; his magic was simply unchallenged. From thereon, Amir simply vanished; there are tales that he and his gun fled into the deserts to die alone, others saying that he found a tribe of Sarradians to live with. also there are some rumors that the author made up that the tribe as actually a harem of male sarradians that were super hot. Trivia * Amir's power ranking is as follows: ''Strength (C-), Durability (B), Agility (B), Magic Power (B+), Magic Damage (A+), Intelligence ©, Willpower © * In the Nostvalian bars, he has a drink named after him. Dubbed 'The Dirty Amir', it's known as the 'fruitiest drink' any bar will supply you with. * Known, publicly, as cripplingly gay.